


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: All About Steve

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [118]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is Steve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: All About Steve




End file.
